Fate
by TrthIsOutThere
Summary: Two Universes. One Peter. One Olivia. Destiny. What if Peter Bishop was not the only one without a double in their respective alternate universes? Rated M, only for the first chapter. AU. Chapter 3 has been posted. Title change from "El Sino" to "Fate."
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Fringe. That's all Bad Robot (#Alias!). However, this is my first Fringe post. And for some reason, I was very rude and abusive to a young character and that makes me feel like a horrible person. That said, this chapter is not a precursor to how the rest of the fic will be. This situation was created by the writing team of Fringe and it seemed like a horrendous, yet good way to allow the somewhat AU plot line of this fic to happen.

* * *

_The night that Olivia Dunham first crossed over to the alternate universe, she had been frightened. Had she not been tripping over her feet as she ran away from her step-father, she might have said petrified. Lucky for her though, Dr. Walter had been administering her with special medicines at daycare. She rounded the corner into an open field and froze. Turning in a slow circle she took in her surroundings, looking up as the strange blimp floated across the sky above her…and then it was gone and she was being shoved to the ground, her eye narrowly missing the corner. Instead she fell face-first into the wall, knowing that bruise would adorn her face in several minutes. She might get out of a black eye this time. Hot tears streamed down her face and she cried, stinging the newly tender spot just below her eye. The whimpering alerted her mother to the fact that something was happening. The horrendous moment was over when her mother came to her rescue and bravely took the brunt of her step-father's rage, but little did she know that those brief seconds that she had crossed had saved her life…_

_In the alternate universe, Olivia Dunham was also reading Winter's Tale, but in her universe, Peter Lake's story unfolded in a drought- and depression-stricken Los Angeles. At nearly the same word on the same page, her step-father entered the room and cursed at her, threatening her about going to bed. Olivia ran away as well, but at the moment our Olivia crossed, the other tripped. Dr. Walter Bishop on her side had never worked with William Bell, never developed cortexiphan trials, never tested at a daycare center in Jacksonville, Florida. Her two second venture bruised her hands and knees, stealing precious time, and brought her closer to her step-father and in line with the sharp corner edge. Her forehead connected with the corner and split it open from above her eye and into her hairline. She couldn't even remember to cry, immediately in shock, which left her unable to alert her mother that something was wrong. Black dots were already eating away at her vision and the last thing she ever saw was her mother rounding the corner too late…_

_A few months later, Olivia leveled the gun at her step-father and squeezed the trigger twice. Her shots didn't miss and she avenged herself and her mother in that fleeting moment. She didn't cry; she barely blinked. After all the years, she finally made her first report to the police..._

_In the other universe, her step-father had been found guilty of voluntary manslaughter and was killed by a fellow inmate during a yard fight. His crime was not unknown and he hadn't heeded any warnings about watching his back, that many of the state penitentiary inmates looked down on crimes against women and children. The other Olivia was also avenged, though she would never know…_


	2. Tulips

A/N: I do not own. Though if I did, I would put in just as many references to Alias in Fringe as JJ does lol. Thanks to everyone that subscribed! Please enjoy this much, much lighter chapter. Also, for some reason, this was continually not showing up on the Fringe fanfic page, so I apologize if that messed anyone up.

* * *

Peter Bishop was visiting again.

Daycare with Dr. Walter had stopped being as fun as it used to be, leaving Olivia to believe that telling him that she had crossed over a _second_ time when the police had been at her house might have been a bad idea. This interested Dr. Walter very much because Olivia and her friends had not received any of the needle treatments in a little over a week when this had happened. When she told him about her second crossing over, he wanted to test her again, but this time it was different. He didn't try to make her angry or sad or happy like he did the first time. He went straight to trying to scare her. She understood of course; Dr. Walter and his friend Belly had explained it very clearly that her fear in each situation had been the unquestionable common factor.

"We want to be certain that your abilities can be controlled, Olivia," Dr. Walter said, smiling gently. "We wouldn't want you to be stuck over there, would we?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Just remember, Olive," Belly said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You're helping us do great things, but we can stop any time you want. Just say the word. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded. She was silent for a long moment. "Okay. I'm ready."

Dr. Walter and Belly began frightening her through many methods until Miss Ashley opened the door in the middle of one of their tests. They had hooked Olivia to a machine—she wasn't sure exactly what it was but the words that were always said right before were "neural stimulation"— and told her to relax, letting her mind go blank. The shot she had received would help that. Olivia had giggled when Dr. Walter's head turned into a fish and Belly had morphed into an actual bell. Things in the room around her began to shimmer. Not everything, just some things. Like Peter when she saw him in the window. She had giggled harder at this and hummed along as Dr. Walter put on her favorite Violet Sedan Chair song. She had drifted off soon after.

Suddenly, she was ripped back to consciousness and saw Miss Ashley standing above her removing each electrode from Olivia's forehead as fast as she could. Her ears were suddenly assaulted by Dr. Walter shouting about how she was ruining the test and Miss Ashley's response that enough was enough. She was angry about the drugs. What had happened? Olivia only remembered being asleep. Her extra-observant eyes swept the room and finally landed on the enigmatic William Bell. Belly stood silently behind Walter, a deep scowl on his face, studying Olivia intently.

Olivia became frightened. She wanted to cry until she saw a familiar face watching through the window in the door. When had Peter gotten here? His face was pressed up against the glass and his eyes were wide with confusion and fear. Their eyes finally met and when they did, he put on a brave face for Olivia and pointed to his forehead. _Imagine the tulips_, he mouthed at her. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and imagined the tulip field.

It was a happy place. Warm. Inviting. The birds were chirping in the trees in the woods that surrounded the field. None of her friends were afraid as they played tag down by the stream. Olivia sat and watched them, unable to keep from smiling at everyone's joy around her. The sun warmed her face and a gentle breeze tousled her hair. Everyone got along in the tulip field. Everyone laughed in the tulip field.

And Peter was in the tulip field. He was smiling too. He shuffled up to Olivia, just like he had when he found her there after she had set the daycare on fire and squatted down beside her. He looked over to where all of her friends were playing tag. "Do you remember what I told you a few months ago?"

Olivia shook her head. "No." She watched as he smirked and sat down beside her, reclining casually on his elbows.

He nodded toward the other kids. "Are they happy because _you_ want them to be happy?"

Olivia frowned and her eyes swung toward the other kids. "They're happy because we're not going through Dr. Walter's tests. We like when we can just be kids. They like being here." Why didn't Peter understand? This was a happy place.

"They aren't here, though. Not really. You know that."

Olivia turned back to him. Clouds crossed in front of the warm sun momentarily, casting shadows across the field as she frowned. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Do you remember what I said? You have to imagine how you want things to be." Peter motioned to the field around them. "This is how you want it to be?"

Olivia nodded. "I…I don't like the dark…I don't like sadness or fighting…my step-dad…" She shook her head. "Peter, you're going to make the sun go away."

Peter smiled again. Olivia couldn't help but smile and the sun broke through the clouds even warmer than it had been before. Peter looked up at the sky. Olivia knew that he liked how the sun felt on his face. "You just have to imagine, Olivia. Wake up and see what you made happen."

"But I am…" Olivia opened her eyes to the sounds of joyous laughter filling the room. Her eyes focused on Dr. Walter as he picked up three tennis balls from the floor and began to juggle them in the air in front of him, giggling as he did so. Miss Ashley was spinning in slow circles, her eyes skyward, and continued to tell everyone how warm the sun felt. Olivia saw Peter in the doorway and she smiled at him. His eyes brightened a bit and he smiled back. Finally, her eyes landed on Belly. He was still standing off to the side, stroking his chin and watching her carefully, one eyebrow raised on his forehead. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't unhappy. After several long moments, he walked over to the chair and patted Olivia on the head gently, smirking. "Very good, Olive. Very good."

* * *

A/N 2: Don't think too hard about William Bell not responding to Olivia's...bliss? (V anyone? For lack of a better word...) I'm not bringing anything extra in there. For some reason, I just find him being impervious to these things. For goodness sake, the man figured out how to have his soul get grabbed out of oblivion from the sound of a bell.


	3. Fear

A/N: I don't own Fringe. Just this "Destiny" idea. Please enjoy!

* * *

Peter Bishop visited again about six months later.

By this point summer was in full effect and Olivia and her friends were able to spend several more hours a day at the daycare. Dr. Walter had begun testing everyone again, but on top of that, Belly had insisted on a new regimen for all of the daycare subjects that started the week school let out. Because everyone else had begun to show their individual abilities, Dr. Walter decided it was time to change their training programs so that they could learn to control those abilities. Everyone had crossed over at least once since the first time Olivia had. Now in addition to extreme concentration testing, as Olivia and her friends had started to call it, they had special classes in which Belly and Dr. Walter explained that the needle treatments they had all received were going to be of more help several years into the future. Bad things were happening in a place very much like where they lived, only slightly different, and if those things ever started happening here only Olivia and her friends would be able to help.

Belly and Dr. Walter began setting rules for the kids at the daycare, things that they needed to remember for the rest of their life. The most important of these things was that they were to wait for the call. They would know it when they heard it. The call would come, but they just had to wait. They worked at length on controlling their abilities. They were scared, they were very scared, but Dr. Walter and Belly continually assured them that there was nothing to be afraid of. They just needed to soldier on.

So Olivia stayed strong, retreating to the tulip field in her mind, imagining that things were different and hoping that one day she would completely forget about daycare and how scared she had been. It was her friend Nick that came to her finally one afternoon right before school let out for the summer and asked her about how she stayed so calm.

"What do you do, Olive? How do stay so brave?" he asked. "I can feel you get so calm when we are all scared. How do you do it?"

Olivia told him what Peter had said about imagining how she wanted things to be. She told him about how Dr. Walter and Belly were doing more testing on her and that was how she found the tulip field. That was where she went.

"I wish I could do that," Nick said, sadly.

Olivia remained silent for a moment, her observant eyes watching Nick very carefully as he kicked at the dirt under his worn shoe. She frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe you can, Nick."

Nick's confusion played across his face clearly. "How?"

"Your powers. You can make other people feel what you're feeling. And you can also feel what I'm feeling. Do you think you could…share what I feel? Let the others feel it too?"

"I've never tried it before."

"We could try."

They gathered their friends quickly on the playground and Olivia quickly explained what they wanted to try. The other kids agreed quickly and sat down in a circle. Olivia closed her eyes and imagined the tulip field. Nick began laughing as they chased each other around the field.

"Where are the others?" Olivia asked.

"I'm trying to find them," Nick said, frowning and looking out across the field where he was sure his friends were hiding.

Slowly, one by one, their friends ran through the field to join in their game of tag. James, Julie, Miranda, Lloyd, Annie, Timmy…they were all there. Peter came too, but Olivia didn't let the others know, she kept that to herself and enjoyed his presence alone. Peter was what really made the tulip field happy.

* * *

Olivia had sent a letter with Peter the last time she had seen him. She told him not to open it until he got home. In it, she had placed a short letter saying that she was happy she had seen him again, even for a short time, and a Post-it with her address. She asked him to write her back. Once she received her first letter, she took to writing Peter when anything would happen, whenever she was feeling down, or whenever something happened at daycare. Nearing the fourth month, they were receiving letters nearly every day from each other. They were equally as dark; Olivia told Peter everything about what had happened with her step-father. She painfully penned every detail of the memory to Peter when he asked. Peter told Olivia how being really sick a year or so ago got his mother down. She spent most of her days caring for him and most of her nights drunk, and then spent many weekends fighting with Walter when he came home. Olivia liked that Peter didn't think she was crazy when she told him about her abilities and Peter liked that Olivia understood what he was going through dealing with a drunken parent, even if it was a little different from her situation.

Olivia took to reading and re-reading Peter's messages every night before bed, choosing his comforting words over any book on her shelf. As a child, she recognized that what she felt for Peter was love. It was as pure and as simple as any child's experience of the powerful dopamine overdose. What she didn't understand was the type of love she felt for him. She understood how she loved her mother, how she loved Rachel, and she understood how she loved Roscoe her pet cat her mother gave her after her step-father died. She loved them because she was supposed to.

But what about Peter?

She told him what she felt in one of her letters. She had long since begun to sign the letters, "Love, Olive." That had begun nearly two months after they started writing to each other. When she finally received a response to that particular letter about a week later, Peter's only response was, "I understand. I love you, too, Olivia. Talk to you soon. Love, Peter. PS- I asked and my mom said she'd bring me to visit my dad's work again soon." Olivia smiled and wrote another letter.

Olivia was sitting in class when she saw Peter pass by the door in the main hall way at daycare. He paused and smiled, sending a small wave her way. Olivia smiled back, but remained focus on the lesson. Giving in to distractions was reprimanded with writing class room rules during their scheduled break time. She looked back as Dr. Walter asked them to repeat what had become known as The Code. Blend in. Stay fit. Stay focused. Stay ready. The call will come. Blend in. Stay fit. Stay focused. Stay ready. The call will come. Wait, and wait, and wait. The call will come…

Class let out about a half hour later, but Olivia was first to go through the routine testing today. She followed Dr. Walter down the hall to a room designed as a bed room removed from the rest of the daycare. They could all tell Dr. Walter was getting frustrated. It had been nearly two months since anyone had crossed. Olivia and her friends pretended it wasn't anything that they were doing to alter the experiments. They played ignorant to his repeated questions about whether or not they had felt any changes in themselves. Dr. Walter said that he had developed a serum that would hopefully help them begin to cross again. It was just a simple injection and then Olivia knew what to do after that.

What Olivia didn't know was _what_ concoction Walter Bishop had developed. No one knew. He had seen the children giggling through many means meant to scare them. Nick Lane took more naps than normal and Olivia remained quiet and calculating. They had been up to something. It was the collective giggling that finally clued him in to what was happening. They needed something to induce fear and suppress the happiness. Walter spent several nights in his lab creating a serum equal parts serotonin and dopamine blockers, as well as a healthy helping of psychedelics, primarily lysergic acid diethylamide and small amounts of mescaline. He took extra care to adjust the dosage to be well within the safe limits for the bodies of nine year olds.

He quickly administered the concoction intravenously and smiled. "Are you ready, Olive?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Good. It will take a few minutes for the effects of this new serum to fully engage." He left the room and locked it from the outside.

Olivia was slightly unnerved by this but shrugged it off and sat on the bed, running her fingers over the quilt pattern. She became mesmerized by the ever-repeating patterns on the quilt and continued to trace them for several minutes. Slowly, the lines in the quilt began to squirm on their own. Olivia stood up and backed away from the bed, watching as the patterns came alive and slithered across the floor toward her, hissing and rattling after having morphed into a pile of snakes right in front of her eyes. Olivia backed away several steps before turning and running for the door, shaking the handle and pounding on the door.

Suddenly, Peter appeared in the window, his eyes wide as he watched her continue to cry at the door. After several moments of silence, his face went slack and Olivia could see him asking her what was wrong. She tried to answer, but just as quickly as he had appeared, Peter disappeared before her eyes. That was when she could hear Dr. Walter's voice deep in her mind, instructing her to remain calm.

"Go back, Olive," he encouraged.

Olivia turned slowly seeing that the snakes were sliding around themselves on the bed. Swallowing hard, she slid along the door until her back met the solid wall and she pressed herself against it tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to find the tulip field, but it continually evaded her mind's eye. When she had managed to grab at it, the field was covered by a storm cloud. It had grown cold and the wind whipped wildly around her. The tulips had died. It was not the place that she wanted to run to. The happiness was gone.

Hot tears started sliding down her face and she was trembling as she turned back to the door, shaking the handle violently before pressing her face up to the window. The lights in the hallway were now flickering or out, a fine layer of dust covering everything on the walls and floors. Ceiling panels hung awkwardly or were completely missing as if one of the yearly Florida hurricane gusts had ripped through the hallway.

It was dead silent.

Olivia screamed and shook the handle again, harder than ever before. Giant tears clouded her vision and she wiped them away furiously. She wanted _out_. Where was every one?

"Olivia…"

She looked up and was relieved to see Peter on the other side of the door, feeling her brain register that same feeling that it would when she read his letters every night. _Love_. But there was something else, something new. Something bad. Something equally as strong flooding her mind and washing that happy feeling away, replacing it with emotions she didn't even know the names of yet. Betrayal. Distrust. Skepticism. Threat. Anxiety. Entrapment.

And fear.

Peter would let her down. She _knew_ it. She couldn't trust him. She backed away from the door, crying and shaking her head.

"What would you do if you were the only one left, Olivia?" Peter asked her. His voice was clear despite being separated by the glass on the window.

Olivia shook her head again unable to form the words to tell him he was lying.

"Everyone is gone, Liv," he continued.

Olivia cried.

"Olivia…" a voice whispered from behind her.

She whipped around quickly and released a blood-curdling scream at the sight of her mother and Rachel lying in pools of their own blood. She backed into the corner as the fear completely consumed her from the inside out. It was hot and fast, soon erupting in a full blaze once she grew angry at this unfounded injustice. She felt the fire inside her streaming out just like her tears had earlier, scorching the image in front of her to try to erase it from her memory.

After several minutes, she heard a distant ringing that sounded like an alarm clock and the door crashed into the room. Olivia looked over to see her step-father stepping through the door, angrier than she had ever seen him. He raised his fist and Olivia tried to turn the fire on him, but instead of hitting her, he pinched her and she fell into a deep, deep blackness…

* * *

Nearly a year later, Olivia rode her bike in the cul-de-sac outside the new house in Walpole, Massachusetts. She laughed as she watched Rachel try to keep up with her as they rode around in circles. Her mother had gotten a job with the Bedford Public School system, teaching third grade and glad to be able to teach full-time again. Olivia and Rachel went to school at one of the area private schools. Life was perfect.

What she didn't know was that nearly a year before, the Jacksonville location for Dr. Walter Bishop and Dr. William Bell's cortexiphan trials had shut down. The police forced them to close after the daycare had endured two severe fires of unknown causes in a matter of several months. The building was condemned, but William Bell bought the property and locked it up, preserving all their files and records inside. Olivia didn't know that she had left a collection of worn and creased pieces of paper under a loose floorboard in her old room in her old house in Jacksonville or that the new residents kept throwing away new letters from a Peter Bishop in Boston. She didn't know that after burning the daycare, her brain coped with her experience by blocking out the memories of Peter, Belly, and Dr. Walter as well almost all of the intensive training she had received as Subject 13 in Jacksonville. She was also completely unaware that Peter Bishop would forget about her because his father managed to effectively use brainwashing techniques to remove Olivia Dunham from his memory after catching him reading old letters she had sent him.

Within the next several months, William Bell opened his research company Massive Dynamic, but never appeared in person, releasing publicity statements through his second-in-command Nina Sharp. Dr. Walter Bishop began teaching physics and tried unsuccessfully to continue his research in the fringe sciences without Bell in his basement lab at Harvard University.

As Rachel Dunham squealed and ducked away from a bee, Olivia put her hand on her sister's shoulder and told her to remain very still. She waited patiently as the bee hovered over her sister's head before she clapped her hands down on the bee. The stinger poked through her skin, but she barely flinched as the venom created a vibrating tingle in her palm. Olivia no longer feared anything. She laughed as she crushed the bee under her foot and told Rachel to get back on her bike.

Down the street, a tall, bald man in a fedora and black suit placed his briefcase on the ground before removing a communication device from his pocket. He deftly tapped its surface, keying in the proper sequence to reach the man he was reporting to, his eyes never leaving the young girl down the street. The other end of the line clicked in anticipation.

"The girl has maintained her training," he said in his odd, otherworldly cadence. "The knowledge is intrinsic. Her role is unaltered." He waited for the short response from his boss before folding the device closed and replacing it in his pocket. He robotically picked up the briefcase and walked back down the street.

Nearly forty minutes away, children are shouting with excitement as they send the way-too-heavy bowling ball down the lane. It lands with a crack against the pins as Sam Weiss opens his own communication device. He listens intently. The only word he says is, "Good," before slamming the device shut and tossing it back on the shelf below the cash register. He sips from the bottle of beer on the counter and resumes polishing the green bowling ball sitting on the counter.

* * *

A/N: I know that in the video in "Jacksonville" Olivia is probably six-ish years old when she lights that room on fire, but it fits better here. And we are AU after all lol. Anyways…continue? I can stop it here, or bring in some other ideas I have.


End file.
